The Road to Redemption
by Le Diablo Blanc
Summary: Tired of Rogue fawning over Joseph Remy leaves only to find himself whisked off to a galaxy Far Far away.


The Road to Redemption Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to whoever created them

The Mansion Grounds 

Remy felt himself land hard on his back after being thrown away from Joseph by Rogue who started yelling at him "What the hell are ya playing at".

Remy sighed getting to his feet "Well I guess you made your decision."

He looked over to see Rogue helping a battered Joseph "I think you made it a long time ago and I think my time here is over."

Walking away Remy noticed not one person said anything to stop him.

Remy finished packing his bag making sure he had his thieving tools from under the floorboard.

"So you are really leaving then?" asked Ororo from the door

Remy looked at his best friend "I stayed for you and her ,but it is time I tried living for me and not other people."

Ororo walked over hugging Remy "Take care my friend you will always have a home here"

Remy smiled "Merci padnat, I hope we meet again"

Remy turned and walked down the stairs towards the main door, Stretching out with what he called his Kinsetic sense he could feel all of the X-Men in the Mansion , but it still hurt that not one came to say goodbye. However he did sense one familiar presence on the steps outside as he opened the door.

Bishop looked up an unhappy expression clouding his eyes "Are you sure you are right to leave?"

Remy nodded "Yeah Bish I think it is past time. I can sense their feelings and most of them are happy to see me go."

Bishop nodded "I know we will meet again LeBeau"

Remy grasped Bishop's outstretched hand "Look after Ro for me Bish"

Bishop nodded "I will keep my eye on her for you"

Remy smiled "I don't have many friends make sure you take care of yourself"

Bishop smiled watching Remy head towards the gates.

Logan stepped out of the shadows by the gate "Never took you for a coward Gumbo"

Remy sighed"Not a coward Logan , I just know when a fight is lost."

Logan looked at Remy then up at a window where he saw Rogue and Joseph watching "You know they won't last?"

Remy nodded "I know mon amie, but I am not staying so she can use me until someone better comes along"

Logan grunted knowing he wouldn't be able to convince Gambit to stay "Watch your back Cajun"

Remy pushed past the gate and smiled at the beautiful brunette waiting for him "Bonjour Lila"

Lila Cheyney smiled "Are you sure you really want to do this"

Remy smiled "Send me somewhere they have never heard of me that I can start over"

Lila grinned "You got it Rems"

A glow surounded them and then Remy was stood alone looking up at an alien sky.

The sounds of a battle reached his ears and Remy followed them until he came across a scene that would easily have fit into a Sci-Fi movie.

A man dressed in black holding an energy sword in front of him stood over an unconscious woman facing about 100 armoured soldiers all firing at him.

Remy jumped down and started throwing card after card clearing himself a path towards the swordsman.

He and the swordsman looked at each other and as if on instinct started fighting back to back . The oncoming blaster fire was blocked or dodged Remy using his staff to deflect the shots the same way the swordsman was using his blade to.

Soon all that was left of the soldiers was bodies and Remy watched as the swordsman powered down his weapon and walked over to the woman who was starting to come around. "Shhhhh it's ok Mara it's over"

Remy looked over at the couple "Will she be ok?"

The man grinned "Yes she has a hard head" which earnt him a glare from the redheaded woman who was pushing herself to her feet.

Remy smiled sensing the love between the two strangers.

The swordsman looked up "I owe you my thanks, I don't know if I could have fought off all of them by myself"

Remy smiled "Non it was my pleasure, my name is Remy LeBeau"

The stranger smiled sensing Remy was using a small mind charm whenever he spoke "This charming creature is my wife Mara and my name is Luke.....Luke Skywalker."

**Next Chapter :**

**Remy learns about the Jedi and maybe finds a place to belong without being judged**

**Author's Notes**

**This idea came to me after reading past issues of Xmen where Gambit could sense things around him and the ability to block shots aimed at him. Then I thought how like the force sense. If you don't like it then tell me.**


End file.
